A Fine Line
by RenkoBeibi
Summary: 'I had finally found the one who grounded me, my cornerstone the only one who cared enough that I could trust with my flaws and problems and trust me I'm not letting her go.'A miraculous tale filled with MariChat and Adrienette where a certain black cat takes refuge with a bakers daughter in hope to ease his strained heart. -I do not own the characters/art, full credit goes to them


**1**

 **...**

 **It** was autumn, Marinettes favourite time of year along with winter. She loved the colours of the leaves round this time of year, there was something calming about the amount of leaves on the ground and endless noise off crunching whilst she walked through the glowing streets of Paris in the evening that she was just obsessed with. The blue haired girl was sat on a bench in the near by park sketching designs of a coat for Chat Noir now that winters coming up, she had noticed that last winter he was always complaining about how cold it was and asked her to warm him up, of course she refused and he waved it off with his signature Cheshire grin pretending it was a joke. But Mari could tell how cold he was and honestly felt bad for the cat and ended up designing a coat for him. It was getting really cold now as it has begun getting late and was getting considerably dark as well, Marinette looked round at the scenery surrounding her, closed her eyes, listened to the noises and inhaled the cold air that rushed through her lungs making her entire body cold. Regardless she stayed sitting there with her eyes closed taking in the musical wind howling a melody that made the leaves around her dance in perfect unison, she smiled to herself as she felt herself drift off to sleep forgetting her surroundings.

"Mari? Marinette! hey, wake up!" Adrien shook the girl before him, calling her name in panic. 'What was she doing out here so late? In barely any warm clothes, gosh shes so careless sometimes!' The blond model looked around to see what he could do and saw a note book by Marinette's feet and picked it up there were a bunch of Chat Noir themed designs in it, from coats to suits to even swim wear. He smiled to himself loving the fact that he had a fan and even more so because of who it was, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien held a soft spot for the girl with bluebell eyes for many reasons linking to the fact that she was his first friend that he had made by himself. He lifted Marinette up onto his back and picked up her sketch book and walked back to his house, Mari's arms tightened round his neck as he adjusted her and she buried her face into the nape of his neck as it smelt like chat and comforted her. Adrien blushed at the girls movements as he felt her lips brush his neck and warm breath hover along his skin make his hair stand on end, he changed into chat to get to his room as he wasn't supposed to be out and de-transformed as soon as he had layed the sleeping girl onto his bed and tucked her in. He went to fetch spare clothes for her because it had started to rain on the way back making both of them fairly damp, he placed them at the end of the bed opposite the side she was sleeping not wanting to disturb her. He rubbed the back of his neck sighing he had had a long day full of photo shoots his dad had lined up for him, its was getting a lot lately, so much in fact it had got to the point where he didn't get enough sleep and was falling asleep during classes. Adrien walked into his shower after taking another look at Marinette, he had never really realised how naturally pretty she was, she was the only natural beauty he had seen since his mother disapeared, the only 'beauty' he see's these days is when hes at modelling jobs and even then its all make up and fake so it didn't really count to him.

Closing the door behind him he turned on the shower and started to undress, plagg rushed out of his shirt pocket that was currently in a heep on the floor and floated up to Adrien with a slightly annoyed look on his face " ya'know you can't just kidnap random girls off the street and tuck then into your bed, expecting all going to be okay when they wake up screaming not knowing here they are, AND NOT GIVING ME MY LONG AWAITED CAMEMBERT AFTER TRANSFORMING!"  
"It's fine plagg we know eachother, and you know where it is so I don't know why your complaininggg." the blond sighed as he stepped into the shower rolling his eyes at his nagging kwami clearly fed up of his complaints of cheese.  
The black kwami flew to his cheese mumbling "thats not how it works..." underneath his voice also annoyed.  
Adrien raised his head up as he showered feeling the exhaustion run off his body along with the warm water and relaxed for the first time today.  
Stepping out the shower he heard a squeal from Marinette and slipped in shock and hit his head on the tiled floor, groaning he stood up and wrapped a towel round his bottom half and ran his hand through his hair to get it out his face pushing it back as he slid the door open to check on Marinette. She was sat up right cheeks dusted with a light pink.

 **-Adriens Pov-**  
" Hey, you okay? you've been out for a while now?" I asked her whilst walking over to my draw to get out fresh clothes, " you passed out or something at the park so I carried you here." , I turned round again once I had selected shorts and black t-shirt that came in a pair with the one I had given Marinette, hers had a winky Chat Noir face out line on the front whilst mine was them same but Ladybugs face instead. Marinette's face and turned a deep red whilst her eyes scanned my body before fixating on the ground, I chuckled and told her where her towel was and that she could shower if she wanted now, she simply nodded and ran off into the bathroom face still bright red. I couldn't help myself from laughing at the shy girls actions honestly she was so cute at times.

"Hey! Adrien how do you work the shower?" she called from behind the bathroom door, I had my shorts on at this point and I didn't see a problem in going in there shirtless though. I knocked the door then walked in only to come face to face with a naked Marinette wrapped in only a towel with her hair loose around her shoulders, her skin looks pale, soft and delicate, my eyes wandered along her body exploring her every exposed asset possible. My mind ran wild wanting to see more of her, I wanted touch her skin, and trace her every curve. My breath hitched in my throat and my face light up like a trafic light along with something else, I coughed distracting my skewered thoughts and turned my attention to the shower without saying a word. 'Crap! what's wrong with you Adrien you can't think of her like that, you need to calm down!' "Here!" I said as I turned round from her after turning on the shower, " Just turn press the + button if you want it hotter or the one below for the cold." I mentioned as I walked out scratching the back of my head.

" Hey, adrien? What happened to your back?" Her voice was quiet as if she didn't want to upset me but I just laughed it off and said a vague answer in return still making it clear I didn't want to go into it. "Who knows."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Mari's phone began to rang, it was her Dad, I frantically looked at the time 10:51pm, oh gosh when did it get so late, I decided to pick up the call putting on my most mature voice not wanting to got her into trouble,  
"hello? Mr. Dupain this is Agrien Agreste I'm in the same class as your daughter."

 **"And I assume there's a good explanation as to why your answering her phone then son."** his voice was alot deeper than mine making me seem like a small boy

"HaHa erm yeah there is actually you see yo-" I was cut off at the sound of her dads voice ecpecting o be shouted at.

 **"Adrien please call me Tom its fine, your like a son to me y dont have to explain yourself I trust you, besid my daughter probably did something stupid like falling asleep in a par right? If shes still sleeping she can stay at your for the night if not then i'll come pick her up now, sound good?"** his voice was so warm as he spoke this time it was nice to be called son by somebody for once. **" Adrien... Adrien? You there?"**

"Oh u..umm yeah yeah im here shes still sleeping at the moment so i'll walk her over to your house in person tomorrow."

 **"Okay Son I trust you see you then."** CLICK I sighed in relief s he ended it and threw her phone back on the the bed, put on my t-shirt and flopped down onto the bed looking for movies, just as I did Mari came in hair still wet at her shoulders my oversized hoody coming down to her knees and Nike bottoms rolled up around her ankles. Its was crazy how small she was the clothes she was wearing was miles to small for me now and they still hung on her like a dress its was adrorable. She shufled over to where I was laying and sat down asking who I was talking to once I told her it was her dad she freaked out so much she fell off the bed and groaned at the hash landing, "you need to consider getting carpet Adrien..." she whined " well to be totally fair Mari I don't roll of the bed like that so it doesn't effect me sweetheart." she blushed at the name I called her and quickly came back to sit on the bed,  
"So what did Papa want with you?"

I chuckled at this she looked so cute sitting infront of me knee up with her hand and face resting on it looking down at me with her big blue eyes, I swear everytime I looked into them the bluer they got and the quicker I got sucked into them. I coughed to break the gaze, " well not exactly with me but you..." she looked frightened at this but soon relaxed as I explained what was happening.  
I pulled her down on the bed next to me so our faces were a mere 5m apart, " what you wanna do?" I asked a smile tugging at my lips as I looked down at her soft blush lips that were the slightest bit parted then back up into her eyes that where looking straight into mine, she moved closer to me so the gap was down to 3cm I bit my lip trying to read what she wanted. Deciding to just go for it I closed in on the remaining space. She moved her face out the way smirking. SMIRKING! Damn i'v never seen this side of Mari before shes so confident, I was interested. I had to see where this was coming from. I let out a laugh as she giggled and scrolled through my Netflix "your gonna have to try a bit harder to set the mood for that to happen Mr. Agreste."  
I seriously laughed at that one, " oh purrrlease I know you where feline it, miss. Dupain-Cheng." I smirked at her poking her tummy where Chats face was, it was surprisingly hard acually I was expecting it to be squishy considering that she lived in a bakery, and she giggled in response before putting on a movie, I teased her choice every time she chose something but she always had something to say back in response.

It was around 3am as Arien yawned and looked down at the girl laying on his chest, he hadn't realised when she had come about laying on him but he wasn't complaining. As the movie finished and the credits rolled on he felt Mari's steady breathing and matched his to it. He questioned if she was sleeping and shook her a bit...Nothing, but the girl in his arms turned around to hug Adrien as she carried on sleeping. The model froze not knowing what to do, he found it cute how she used him as a human teddy and was still definitely not complaining, "Ad..en hehe Adrienn ... dork..." Adriens eyes widened, his mind fizzled up and his face turned red. 'was she dreaming about me?' he wandered. He smiled as he shut off the laptop heart pounding, he wasn't sure what he was feeling but he loved the warmth he felt whilst Mari was in his arms, to the point where it almost even felt natural to have her by his side. Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and she snuggled deeper into his chest sighing heavily and smiled making the blushing boy go deep red as he attempted to make himself calm down and go to sleep attempting to get rid of the dark haired girl from his mind, moments from today constantly playing on repeat. That was it he was addicted.

 **...**

 **Hey guys**

 **hope you like the first chapter of** A Fine Line **it took me 2 tries to write it as the first one got deleted, but let me know what you think. There shall definitely be some Marichat in the next chapter aswell as some pain...**

 **-RenkoBeibi xx**


End file.
